Once Upon a Christmas Morning
by optimist blader
Summary: ONE SHOT. This is basically a fluffy thing about Ray and Kai. YAOI all the way! Ray has finally plucked up the courage to confess his feelings to Kai, ect. ect. ect. Rated for safety!


**I own no Beyblade, Beyblades, or anything to do with Beyblade except my Beyblade-obsessed brain.**

Ray sighed happily, and sunk lower into his chair in the family room of the bladebreakers' temporary home. He was sitting here with his team in front of the fireplace, watching TV completely contently, but Ray's thoughts were elsewhere. Actually, they were back in time, on what was definitely the best moment of his life.

:Flashback:

Ray closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was standing outside of Kai's door, with his fist raised about an inch from it. He couldn't do it. He just could not do it. He knew he couldn't, and yet, somewhere inside of him he knew he could. No matter how many times he tried to turn and walk away, his arm just wouldn't budge. So many times had he walked away from this same door. But he was not going to give up this time. He was going to move his arm down, down down, to where it would strike the wooden door, and it would all be over.

And anyway, what did it matter? He couldn't go on much longer until he told someone his secret. Even if Kai completely broke his heart, at least Ray wasn't going to tell someone like Max, in which case the whole world would know within seconds.

Yes, Ray thought. I can do this, I need to do this. If I don't do this I will-

His thoughts were cut short when the door he was about to knock on swung open to reveal Kai. Just the usual Kai. Wearing his usual outfit, his usual hairstyle, and his usual indifferent face.

Ray's mouth dropped open nonetheless.

_HE IS SOOOO HOT!_ His thoughts were screaming at him and it was a minute

before he realized he was still standing with his arm raised over where the door once was.

He put it down quickly. "Oh, um… Hi, Kai."

"What are you doing here?"

:End Flashback:

Kai closed his eyes contently. The warmth and flickering light of the fire spread over him and he felt even more relaxed. He, too, was remembering that December morning.

_Christmas morning. Ray's favourite time of the year._ Kai looked over at Ray, and a smile threatened to take over his stony expression. _My Ray…_

:Flashback:

"I-I-I-"

"You…"

"I wanted to talk to you." Ray took a deep calming breath. "It's important."

"Fine."

Kai, although he hated the expression, had butterflies in his stomach. It was so weird to him to see the one he loved just sitting there on his bed, staring curiously.

"Kai, I- ugh. I can't say this."

"Yes, you can." Kai, at this point, knew he had completely lost it. He was actually smiling at Ray. _Kai Hiwitari_ was _smiling_ at _Ray_.

"Um… It's just that… lately… well, not lately… but for, like, ever, I sort of… l-" he took a deep breath. "Liked you."

:End Flashback:

Ray saw Kai looking at him. He knew Kai so well, now, that he knew even when he was smiling. You can see in a person's eyes if they are smiling, even if they don't show it in the rest of their face. Ray had learned this over the years and it was no different to Kai. It was impossible to describe the beautiful sparkle that appeared in his violet eyes, the eyes that, if possible, Ray could just stare at forever. Kai's eyes showed everything he knew, felt and thought behind his indifferent mask.

It had been no different on Christmas morning, just over a year ago.

:Flashback:

"You… like me?" Kai asked. He sounded confused. Those three words had held confusion, but his eyes showed something different… maybe he was just imagining it, but they looked… hopeful?

"I like you. As more then a friend, I guess."

Kai just stared at him.

"I mean- I-" Okay, it was over. Ray knew he was in for it now. The truth was out, and Kai looked so… disinterested. It was all over. He felt blood rushing to his face and hot tears threatening to spill out.

:End Flashback:

Kai shuddered. Ray had been so helpless, he had looked completely shattered. He hadn't known what to do.

He remembered staring into those eyes, those eyes that looked like molten amber. The eyes of a cat, sly, yet underneath completely helpless and innocent. He remembered how shiny they got when Ray was upset, and couldn't help but get a little teary-eyed himself, just at the memory of that face.

:Flashback:

Kai stared at Ray in shock. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the moment he had only dreamed of every single night for the last three years, but now that it had actually happened, he was completely in shock.

"I understand if you d-don't feel the same way," Ray's voice was shaky and pathetic. "Just… I need you to know that… I love you.

Kai felt tears spill out of his eyes, but he didn't care, they could do what they wanted. Pure happiness was spreading through him like sunshine on a cloudy day, or coming home from a long walk in the snow and being greeted with a mug of hot chocolate…

He looked at Ray, and put his hand on his shoulder. He shut his eyes and said "I- I love you too, Ray."

:End Flashback:

Kai got up, and walked over to Ray and sat down beside him. Ray put his arms around him. Tyson and Max exchanged surprised looks, but neither of them cared- It didn't matter how much they had worked for the last year to keep those two out of their relationship, because tonight was their night, and what anyone else thought just didn't matter anymore.

Ray rested his head on Kai's shoulder, and Kai, so quietly that Ray could barely hear him, whispered "I love you, Ray Kon."

**AAAAAH! CORNY! But that's why I loved it, I guess. This is my first fic, but I've been to this site before and I wrote a ton of Beyblade comedies so this one's a first. I can always use criticism, but try constructive and not just "This sucked". Review and Max will give you a fruit platter!**

**Love,**

**-Optimist**


End file.
